My Life In Boarding School
by natalieex33
Summary: Sakura gets in trouble at her old school sending her to Juvenile Detention. She is sent to Japans best juvenile boarding school 'Yamada's Correctional School for Troubled Teens'. Full summary inside. Warning: First story so it might suck.
1. Proloque

**Epilogue:**

**Sakura gets in trouble at her old school sending her to Juvenile Detention.**

"Sakura-hime," her ears perked up at the sound of her father's voice after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Hm?" Sakura simply grunted. She could hear her father sigh at her impassive response.

"I know you think of this as a punishment that we're taking you away from your best friend and the place you grew up in but hey, think of it this way, one year of good behavior and you're back at home." Her mother explained cheerily. Sakura rolled her eyes at her happiness. She was too energetic for her own good. Sakura slumped farther down in her seat and gave another 'Hm'. This time her mother sighed.

**She is sent to Japans best juvenile boarding school 'Yamada's Correctional School for Troubled Teens'.**

"Here Sakura-chan this is everything you need to know and all of your textbooks." Shizune said. Sakura took all of her books and nearly fell from the weight.

"You will be sharing a room with 3 other girls and please do not go to the boy's side of school." Shizune said; she must have done this a thousand times before considering the lazy principal she had just met.

**There she meets 4 girls**

- "I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino!"

- "H-Hello S-Sakura-chan." ~ "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

- "Hey, my name is Tenten, nice to meet you."

- "Class we have a new student. Meet Tojo Matsuri."

**The schools top 4 playboys.**

They walked through the halls like some kind of Gods.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru."

**Worst enemies. **

- "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched

- "Watch where you're going!" Ami sneered.

- "No one wants you here!" Nata yelled.

- "Why do you even try to fit in?" Kiko scolded.

- "So you're his best friend?" ~ "Yeah..." ~ "Well I want you and your friend to leave him alone!" Hana screamed.

**Best friends.**

"Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed happily and jumped on her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My trial ended and they sent me here." He said and smiled as he held onto his best friend.

**Boy troubles.**

- "What does he have that I don't?" Sasuke yelled frustrated.

"I don't like him!" Sakura yelled back.

"Then who do you like?" Sasuke asked turning to face her.

"Well no one as of now!" Sakura screamed and stormed out.

- "Matsuri likes you not me. We're best friends and best friends only." Sakura said sadly. "Besides I think I like Sasuke."

"He's a playboy, how do you know he won't hurt you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't." Sakura said as she walked away

**Drama.**

- "He likes you, you won!" Ino said happily.

"I never knew this was a competition." Sakura stated.

"Everything's a competition to Karin, beware for payback." Tenten warned.

- "S-Sakura-chan y-you have to choose between them because y-you're not o-only hurting them, but y-yourself too!" Hinata stuttered, concern evident in her eyes.

"Well then what do I do?" Sakura asked.

- "I told you how I felt about him!" Matsuri yelled, not stuttering for once, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sakura yelled back.

**Happiness.**

- "Just you and me Sakura." Gaara smiled. _'I love you' _Sakura smiled back and gave him a hug.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

- "I l... l... Sakura I lo..." Sasuke stated, having trouble with that certain word.

"I love you too." Sakura said smiling and giving him a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

- "Best friends forever, Forehead." Ino said smiling.

"Best friends forever, Pig" Sakura said and smiled back. All the girls then came in for a group hug.

**Loneliness.**

- "I understand-" Ino tried to comfort her.

"You could never understand." Sakura said, fighting back tears.

- "I don't know what to say." Sasuke said.

"Don't say anything just listen to me. Karin framed me but no one will believe that. Because of her I've lost the only people who ever accepted me for me." Sakura stated tear fully turning and walking away and letting a single tear slip down the side of her face.

**Can she handle it?**

- "Sakura!" Ino yelled, shocked.

The blade laid on the floor covered in her blood and Sakura lay next to it bleeding non-stop from the wound on her wrist.

- "She's lost too much blood. She was probably there for hours." Looking at her face he sighed. "We'll do our best."

Ino finally allowed herself to break down in tears like the rest and fell to her knees and the rest of the nine friends comforted her and cried together.

**~ So who wants to read this? Only reviews will bring more chapters. And to AyuTsukasa I deleted the version where Hinata stutters on every word because it was getting annoying, but thanks for the comment I fixed it for you (:**


	2. Roller Skates and Room Mates

Full Summary: Sakura gets in trouble at her old school sending her to Juvenile Detention. She is sent to Japans best juvenile boarding school 'Yamada's Correctional School for Troubled Teens'. There she meets 4 girls and schools top 4 playboys. Worst enemies. Best friends. Boy troubles. Drama. Happiness. Loneliness. Can she handle it?

**Pairings: Major; SasuSaku, Minor; NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and GaaraMatsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters unless they are completely random**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed it's nice to see you're excited xD**

**cristi99: I actually had this chapter written but I was too lazy to post it until now.**

**bbarbie325: You wanted to read it so here you go. (:**

**Konoha's Red wolf: Thanks and I will.**

**XxXFiReBeNdErXxX: Thanks glad you like it.**

**TheRealGoodyTwoShoes: The dashes were just to symbolize different scenes they aren't going to be used again.**

**Enjoy (:**

Tree... Tree... Squished cat... Horse... Cow... Tree... Grass... Tree...

Green eyes flickered over the passing landscape; she couldn't count how many times she saw a tree. She tiredly blew the same strand of pink hair out of her face and mentally noted never to get bangs again. Leaning against the car door was the totally antisocial Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-hime," her ears perked up at the sound of her father's voice after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Hm?" Sakura simply grunted. She could hear her father sigh at her impassive response.

"I know you think of this as a punishment that we're taking you away from your best friend and the place you grew up in but hey, think of it this way, one year of good behavior and you're back at home." Her mother explained cheerily. Sakura rolled her eyes at her happiness. She was too energetic for her own good. Sakura slumped farther down in her seat and gave another 'Hm'. This time her mother sighed.

Sakura really didn't care what they were babbling about now so she grabbed her iPod and plugged in her earphones, blasting Brain Damage by Eminem. **[Insert girly squeal here]**

She focused her attention back out the window. Tree... Tree... Tree... How far out in the country is this place? It felt like they were driving to a new continent. After about two minutes the rain threatening to fall for the past hour had finally broke free. Sakura watched the rain drops slide down the window and slowly fell asleep listening to the steady drops of rain slowly becoming heavier and heavier.

Sakura didn't know how long it had been since she fell asleep when she felt the car jolt to a stop. The rain had passed and so had all the trees. Out the window she could see a gigantic school surrounded by 10 foot barbwire fence and had a well-maintained garden, the bushes cut into shapes such as diamonds, squares, triangles, and circles. There were marble picnic tables and tall Jacaranda trees. The school had two big double doors in front with garden plots on both sides and a long gravel path leading to the stairs. This looked nothing like the prison Sakura imagined.

Sakura slowly got out of the car, breathing in the fresh air and massaging her leg that had managed to fall asleep. She walked to the trunk and slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase.

"Now just go to the main office and meet the principal. Good luck and we'll see you in summer!" Her mother stated cheerily.

"Bye Sakura-hime! Don't forget to write!" they both said happily and then taking off down the road after a final 'Hm' from Sakura.

Sakura turned to look at the school. As she took a step inside she collided with a girl on roller skates.

"Hey watch it!" she said pouting as she dusted off her uniform and fixed her long blond hair. She looked up at Sakura with bright blue eyes.

Sakura walked away with a slight 'Hm' and a roll of the eyes.

"Hey wait!" The blond said running after her. "I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino!" she stated sticking out her hand. Wild boar... Talk about anachronism. This girl was the perfect Barbie doll image. She had long blond hair and bangs that went to the left, bright blue eyes, petite, but not short about Sakura's height, a perfect cheerleader body, and manicured fingers. She was obviously rich, what was she doing HERE?

Sakura ignored the hand and kept walking.

"Wait!" Ino said. "What's your name?"

With a sigh Sakura replied, "Haruno Sakura"

"Oh, it fits. So what are you in here for? Me? It's a long story. I was doing my weekend shopping and apparently my credit card was overdue and I was caught shoplifting but I got off with a warning after my daddy bribed the cop and he sent me here to fix my shopaholic problem and gave me the fantastic purse that I almost made it out with... stupid security!" This girl was so cheery, she reminded Sakura of her mother.

Sakura gave another annoyed sigh. "I was sent to juvenile detention after getting caught setting off fire crackers aimed at some nerds in the back of the school and they gave me my second strike. They kicked me out for beating a guard with my lunch tray."

Ino's eyes widened in shock then regained their original size as she shook off her response.

"Well Sakura consider yourself lucky because I am your new best friend! But we have to do something about that forehead." Ino commented "I'll call you Forehead! See cute little best friend teasing! Now it's your turn."

This stopped Sakura in her tracks. She turned sharply and started walking towards Ino, who backed away with every step.

"First, you are NOT my best friend; he got left in the juvenile center. Second, my forehead is something you NEVER make fun of. And third, if I call you ANYTHING it'll be making fun of your name. Bye Pig!"

Ino stood frozen in her place. When Sakura called her Pig it brought back unwanted memories of how she used to get teased for her weight. She is secretly bulimic and anorexic. However she knew she struck a nerve knowing that Sakura must have been bullied for her abnormally large forehead. She shook off the cruel words and blinked back the tears and chased after Sakura.

"Hey wait! I'm really sorry; I didn't know you were sensitive about your... forehead." She braced herself for the mean comments, when they didn't come she kept going. "I can show you to the main office!"

"Hm." Sakura grunted yet again.

"Great, follow me!" Ino said cheerily and skated towards the front steps, tripping and sliding up the stairs, and Sakura slowly followed making sure no one saw her with that embarrassment. Ino led her inside and to double doors near the entrance with a sign that said 'Main Office'. She skated inside and motioned for Sakura to follow. Ino reached the front desk and fell when she lost balance. Holding onto the desk, she picked herself back up.

"Yes Ino? Are you lost again?" The front desk lady asked. Her name tag read 'Shizune'.

"No." Ino answered.

"Got hit in the face with a soccer ball again?" she questioned again confusedly.

"No."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Football?"

"No." Ino forced a stiff smile and motioning toward Sakura so Shizune would stop embarrassing her.

"Oh. You fell down the stairs again!" Shizune persisted.

"Um, I'm sorry as amusing as this is, I'm Haruno Sakura I need to talk to the principal." Sakura said interrupting her only sense of joy that whole day.

"Oh! Sakura-chan yes the principal has been awaiting your arrival." Shizune said as she skimmed through her files.

Sakura passed through the door to the principal's office and turned to Ino who smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Don't wait for me." Ino's facial expression dropped as she turned around pouting.

Sakura entered to see the principal... asleep on her desk with empty bottles of sake in the corner. Sakura went up to the desk and slammed on it with her hand.

"WHAT PURPLE GREAT DEMON OF THE GREEK GOD BARNEY PLEASE DON'T DRINK MY SAKE!" she awoke with a jump. "Oh you must be Sakura-chan. Hello... Welcome to Yamada's blah blah blah. I'm Tsunade I'll be your new principal. I hope we have a great year and whatever. Ask Shizune about whatever the hell we have to do with you." With that she fell back asleep. Sakura walked out the door and saw Ino smiling at her and Shizune with a bunch of paperwork which she assumed was hers.

"Here Sakura-chan this is everything you need to know and all of your textbooks." Shizune said. Sakura took all of her books and nearly fell from the weight.

"You will be sharing a room with 3 other girls and please do not go to the boy's side of school." Shizune said; she must have done this a thousand times before considering the lazy principal she had just met.

Sakura and Ino walked out of the office.

"Let me help with the books" said Ino as she took half the books.

"I told you not to wait" Sakura deadpanned.

"I thought you could use help finding your dorm." Ino replied.

"By what Shizune said about you getting lost I'd rather not end up in Taiwan." Sakura stated.

"Just tell me your dorm!" Ino exclaimed giggling.

"Dorm #217" Sakura answered while checking her papers. Her head snapped up at the sound of a loud squeal. Without another word Ino took her by the arm and dragged up to the second floor of dorms.

"You're going to LOVE your roommates!" Ino squealed again.

**And on that note, this is the end of Chapter 1. I bet you can tell who the other roommates are. Reviews are accepted so don't be afraid to hit that little button and share your thoughts. I want at least 10 before the next chapter, please. Just a little confidence booster. Big huggles! (:**


	3. Hey

I am moving this story to FictionPress and possibly quotev. My username on FictionPress is TheNatalieWay and on quotev it is under my pen name Dylan Garcia quotev 26604966


End file.
